One last love Killing Stalking
by Emily Abadeer
Summary: Killing Stalking. Just some story i thought of after i listened to a really good song.


Hey guys! Hope you like it. I haven't written in such a while. I was inspire to wright this after I listened to you "You're the one that I want"(switching vocals), by Nightcore Underdogs. This is just a one-shot. Credit to the author of killing stalking. I don't own anything!

Sangwoo is laying in bed just looking up at the ceiling. It's only been a month since Sangwoo gave Bum back his freedom, and all he had been doing is laying in bed filling up with an unbearable pain in his chest. A couple times he swore that he heard Bum's voice come out of the basement, yet he knew that was part of his overactive imagination from his lack of eating. He didn't even have enough energy to get any new prey. All he did was sleep, and lay in his bed. He had no concept of night and day anymore.

Beep~beep~beep~beep~beep~Click. Sangwoo didn't move. He didn't care who it was; it could be a murder and he'll still just lay there. The feet got louder as it came to to his door, then stopped.

"Sangwoo?" Said a small voice that was all to familiar. Sangwoo rested his arm on his eyes; a sniffle came from him too. He already seen this before. _Bum is not there. He's many miles away from here. If you stay still he'll go away._ But he couldn't the pain in his chest was too great. He had to call out to him.

"Bum?" His voice was weak. If he talked anymore he would start to cry. He was expecting to look up and not find Bum there. That's how this dream ended, yet when he looked out from under his arm he seen a well kept Bum standing there. His hair was combed and his clothes were clean, but he was skinnier then when Sangwoo left him.

His mind began to race. A million questions flooded his head, but one stood out from the rest. _Why did he come back?_

A sigh came from Bum, and he walked out of the room. A half an hour later the house was engulfed with a strong smell of meat and vegetables. Sangwoo didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelled the food. Not knowing what was going to happen Sangwoo got out of his bead and headed for the kitchen. He was meet with Bum by the stove with a spoon stirring the pot. Bum looked at Sangwoo with an actual smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." Sangwoo breathed, inhaling the intoxicating smell, and sat down at the dinning room table without saying a word. Bum brought in the pot and sat it on the table sering out two bowls. Giving Sangwoo one, then sitting down with the other. Sangwoo wouldn't look Bum in the eyes.

"What's the matter, Sangwoo?" Bum said in a small calming voice. Sangwoo's expression changed. He glared at the table, and finally asked what was on his mind.

"Why are you back..." The room fell silent. Bum looked into his lap.

"I couldn't stand to see you unhappy. I went back to school, and you weren't there. I tried to give you time, but you never showed. I had to see what you were up to." The room feel back into silence. "I-I missed you Sangwoo." Sangwoo stood up from the table and glared at Bum with the harshest eyes Bum has ever seen. The next minute Sangwoo was passionately kissing Bum with all his might. Tears running down the side of Sangwoo's face. They only parted when they needed air. The pair panting together as one.

As the pair lay in bed together, Sangwoo was combing thew Bum's hair. Bum is laying on top of Sangwoo asleep. _Bum, how?, why are you the only one who can make me feel like this._

Sangwoo thought of a song Bum showed him a while back and started to sing.

"I got chills~, their multiplying… and I'm losing control~" Bum shifted on top of him. Sangwoo smiled.

"Cause the power your supplyin'… is electrifying" Bum smiled into Sangwoo's chest. It's his turn to sing.

"You better shape up, cause, I need a man~, and my heart is set on you~." Bum shifted his head so he was looking Sangwoo in the eyes. "You need to shape up~, you better understand that to my heart I must be true~"

"Nothing left"

"Nothing left for me to do~, You're the one that I want,"

"ew ew ew"

"Honey you're the one that I want"

"ew ew ew"

"Honey you're the one that I want"

"ew ew ew"

"You'll all that I need" They stay quiet when they know the next part is all music. Bum starts singing again. "Cause You're filled with affection~, you're to shy to convey~ meditated my direction, feel~ you're way"

"I better shape up, Cause you need a man."

"I need a man, who can keep me satisfied."

"I better shape up, if I'm going to prove"

"You better prove" Sangwoo smiled as Bum said this line.

"That my faith is justified."

"Yes, I'm sure~ Yes, I'm sure down deep inside" The couple sang together.

"You're the one that I want.~ ew ew ew. Honey you're the one that I want, ew ew ew. Honey you're the one that I want, ew ew ew. you're all that I need, ewwww, You're the one that I want.~ ew ew ew. Honey you're the one that I want, ew ew ew. Honey you're the one that I want, you're all that I need"

"Oh yes indeed"

With that, the couple fell asleep together in each others loving arms.

Thanks for reading! ~Emily Abadeer


End file.
